onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Roux
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Lucky RooOne Piece Red Grand Characters - Page 153, his name written in English as 'Lucky Roo'. is a member of the Red-Haired pirates and one of Red-Haired Shanks main crewmembers. One Piece manga - Vol. 5 SBS questions Chapter 42, Lucky Roo's name revealed. Appearance He is very fat and is always seen eating a rack of meat. Out of the the entire crew, he appears to have changed the least over the years and shows little in the way of aging signs. Most of the time, Lucky Roo is shown smiling happily. Personality Lucky appears to be a very fun loving pirate who is often seen hanging around another one of Shanks's crewmembers, Yasopp. He is the first person to actually kill someone in One Piece and sets the stage for the series; a pirate's life is a dangerous one. He has a very large appetite and in the manga he is seen swallowing a whole barrel of Sake by himself in the background while the crew was at the bar Makino worked in. One Piece manga - Chapter 1, Lucky Roo polishes off a whole barrel of sake. He is always shown holding a large rack of meat in at least one hand. Abilities and Powers He was able to sneak upon on one of Higuma's men and shoot him without anyone knowing until it was too late, all that while eating. Besides that, there is no other indication of his strength. Reports of Lucky Roo being the fastest man in the world has been passed off as a myth and thus is untrue to this date. Weapons So far he has been seen using a type of gun called a flintlock. History Past Story How and why Lucky Roo came to join the Red-Haired Pirate crew is unknown. Lucky Roo is first seen in Luffy's past, amongst Shanks' crew. He joined in with his crews fun while they were bragging about a pirates life in front of Luffy. He is next seen supporting his captain when a bandit pulled out a pistol on him and threatened to kill him by killing the bandit first. One Piece manga - Chapter 1, Roo shoots the bandit dead. Present Story Lucky Roo has been present at all the scenes shown in the present storyline somewhere, most recently watching as Shanks and Whitebeard clashed with one another. Major Battles N/A Early One Piece thumb|right|The fat member of Shanks crew and Lucky Roo. Lucky Roo seems to have been the end product of redrawing of a previous fat member of Shanks' crew who appeared in the Romance Dawn in several panels. Notably, Lucky Roo appears in a panel that itself is a repeat from the original Romance Dawn, also in the same part the human chain when the crew is dancing about a pirate's life, he also has mirrored pose that is identical to the original fat crew member from the original Romance Dawn. Translation and Dub Issues "Roux" translates from French as "russet-red". Although his name can be written as either "Lucky Roux" or "Lucky Roo". He is known as "Lucky Roux" in the official English versions as well. In the 4Kids dub, the scene where Lucky Roo shoots the bandit was edited so that he instead shoots a cap gun near the bandit's head. Shanks was then given added dialog, implying that the bandit just passed out, rather than being killed ("When he wakes up, tell him it was a cap gun"). Trivia * It is likely that his name is a reference to Lucky Luke, a fictional cowboy (gunfighter) from the "Lucky Luke" Franco-Belgian comicbook, created by Morris de Bevere. Lucky Luke's is known as "The man who shoots faster than his shadow". * Luck Roo is the first person in the series to kill; he shot one of Higuma's goons who was holding a gun to Shanks' head. References See also *Shanks Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Male Category:Human